


How Do I Love Thee?

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hopeless Romantic, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Art, Lingerie, Love, M/M, NSFW Art/Gif, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Sam was asked why he loved Gabriel, so he decided to list them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Love Thee?

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork and gifs are not mine, the final art was made by padfoot2012.

Sam had once been asked why he loved Gabriel so much. It had been such a sudden question that he had only been able to shrug and say “Just ‘cause.” He had all these little reasons why, of course, he had just never voiced them before. One day, he decided to list them:

That smirk - his Trickster smirk that lets Sam know he was about to be in deep trouble. The first time he ever saw that smirk was back at the college Gabriel was posing as a janitor in. That smirk bothered him at first, but then Dean stepped out of the room and Sam was given a damn awesome blowjob and suddenly that smirk became one of his favorite things.

The pure sass Loki could have at times. It could be annoying, but Sam could definitely say there was never a dull day with his boyfriend.

 

His romantic side was never bad either. Gabriel really was a hopeless romantic, leaving love notes on Sam’s pillow for those days he’d disappear for a while, candle-lit beach picnics, heart-shaped boxes of chocolate. When he got past the blushing virgin feeling, Sam could honestly say he enjoyed it all immensely.

 

 

Not to mention he wasn’t too bad in bed either, getting Sam screaming his name like a back alley whore while Gabriel pounded into him.

 

 

And even the delectable teasing. Sometimes Gabriel would help them work a case and insist on wearing a suit the entire time - which he just “happen” to look amazing in - but then when they got back to the bunker the archangel would strip slowly to show off a pair of naught lace panties and thigh highs, even had a few bras and corsets. Anything to make Sam go crazy and all of it did.

But sometimes, sometimes all they needed was to be held close by each other. Those were probably Sam’s favorite moments. There were no words, there wasn’t any that needed to be said. They just laid there entwined with one another, all feelings of love, devotion, passion, and promise silently ringing between them.

 

That’s why Sam loved Gabriel so much. Because of his heart, his will, his strengths, his weaknesses. Because he was _Gabriel,_ Trickster, archangel, pagan god, all of it.


End file.
